Unexplainable
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: So, Hwoarang is alone, irritated and feeling kind of down for something that he did that couldn't be taken back. Soon, however, Miharu finds him and things get interesting.


**Author's Note: **Something I just wanted to try... :)

* * *

**Unexplainable**

Keeping my eyes glued to the fray of vehicles that drove on back and forth on the street before me. I nonchalantly reached into my pocket and pulled out a cigarette pack and a lighter. Removing a cigarette from the pack, I used the lighter to light it and then, in one swift movement, put the pack and lighter back into my pocket and placed the cigarette between my lips. Inhaling the thing, I pulled it out of my mouth and breathed out a stream of smoke.

Yeah. I liked to smoke now and then. It kept me sane, made me relax when I was uptight and irritated about something, which I currently was, but the cigarette was slowly starting to soothe that and dampen the negative emotions I was experiencing. Still, I could feel them there, but it was bearable.

Why was I irritated? Well, it had something to do with an annoying midget named Ling Xiaoyu, a prick named Jin Kazama, a nosey tomboy named Asuka Kazama, and an annoying girl named Miharu Hirano, who, in fact, was Xiaoyu's best friend. It all started earlier on that day and it still angered me until now.

I was at Xiaoyu's party that I had been invited to by my friend, Steve Fox. Xiaoyu _loathes_ me, but _adores_ Steve. So, fortunately, Steve invited me since I knew Xiaoyu wasn't going to invite me at all. I only hanged out with all of them because Steve did. I was always the one everyone hated and despised.

Whatever.

I didn't give a damn about what they thought of me, but let me continue on with the story. So, as I was saying before, I was at Xiaoyu's party. It was like a huge chockablock of people filled up the entire house. Music blared everywhere, people danced, couples made out in dark corners or in plain sight, they got drunk, and people talked loudly to be heard over the loud music. When I first arrived at the party, I was very surprised. I didn't expect Xiaoyu to have a party like that. I thought she'd have a party with balloons and bears everywhere.

Anyway, I was immediately greeted by Steve who was just casually standing about with his hands in his pockets. He told me what everyone was doing and that he wasn't having such a great time. I didn't care whether or not he was having a good time. I was just looking around for someone to talk to or to annoy the heck out of. When I spotted Xiaoyu standing in the center of people talking to Kazama, I instantly made my way over. And, being the jerk that I was, picked a fight with him.

He and I ended up fighting because I provoked him too much. I was beaten once again and the party was ruined. Everyone had watched the fight and I was extremely humiliated in front of everyone all because I lost to him again! People were very upset that I ruined their party and happy moods, but I think Xiaoyu was the most furious at me. She had looked at me with hate in her eyes.

"Get out of my house!" She had screamed at me. "And don't ever come back! I'm not talking to you ever again!"

So, not wanting to be talked down upon, I called her names and degraded her in front of everyone. Xiaoyu yelled that she hated me and I got a punch to the face by Asuka. Then I was kicked out of the house.

Now here I am.

I took a drag of my cigarette and shoved my free hand into my pocket, frowning deeply in agitation and continuing to watch the cars zoom on by through the evening.

"Hey, Hwoarang!"

I turned my head slightly to see Xiaoyu's best friend, Miharu, stomping towards me with a furious look on her face. She was dressed in a bikini top, denim short shorts, sandals, and a blue hat with heart shaped glasses on top of it.

I wasn't gonna lie. Miharu looked hot, especially in that outfit of hers.

"I was looking all over for you, stupid!" Miharu shouted at me, stopping in front of me with a scowl present on her features. I just stared down at her motionless.

"And?" I remarked flatly.

"And you have to apologize to what you did to Xiaoyu! What you said really hurt her!" Miharu screamed at me viciously.

"And what she said to me was kind of bad as well, not that it hurt my feelings or anything," I stated blandly. "I don't give a damn what she says or thinks of me."

"Then why are you here by yourself, smoking?" Miharu demanded to know, folding her arms over her chest with an angry expression.

"Because I want to." I responded.

"That's a load of BS!" Miharu exclaimed, placing her hands onto her hips.

"Whatever." I muttered, not really caring what she had to say to me right now. Why the hell did she come looking for me anyway? She's never done this before. Could she be concerned about me? Nah. That's impossible. She's only really concerned about Xiaoyu.

"Go apologize now!" Miharu ordered me.

Fed up with her complaining, I took a drag of my cigarette, leaned forward towards her face until our noses were almost touching, and then blew out the smoke in her face while saying, "Make me."

Miharu suddenly slapped me hard across the face with her palm. My head snapped to the side from the violent action and I almost dropped the cigarette that was clutched between my fingers. I just knew that there was a red mark on my face.

The female in front of me coughed and waved a hand in front of her face. "Are you trying to _kill_ me, you bastard?!" She hollered at me, almost snarling. "I don't want to breathe in that stuff!"

Did I care? No.

I slowly shook my head at her. What was her problem? Why couldn't she just leave me alone?

"You're going to apologize whether you like it or not, _Hwoarang_." She hissed at me, spitting out my name like it was foul poison.

"Like I said…" I leaned in closer to her again and it looked like she was prepared to slap me again. Instead of blowing smoke into her face, I gave her a peck on the lips. "…make me."

Miharu stood there frozen, face flushed.

It was funny.

"No? Okay. Whatever." I turned around and started walking off, leaving her there.

She didn't follow me.

Whatever.


End file.
